dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 30+ Kid Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋, Majin Bū Junsui; lit. "Majin Boo Pure") collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret No. 12 *Release date: 1989 The first Kid Buu model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1989. The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 12 (Series 12). Kid Buu is seen jiggling and wiggling his body in an infantile teasing fashion. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Android 19, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Gotenks, Master Roshi, and Pikkon. Bandai *Keshi Part 30 snap figurines *Release date: 1996 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 3-packs and 2-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 3 or 2 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Kid Buu's case, multiple coloring schemes were used. The Kid Buu mold portrayed him in a sinister position, with one arm raised up and his hand pointing at his target while he holds a vicious facial expression. Pieces included in this series are Gohan with Videl, Emperor Pilaf with Shu and Mai], Yamcha with Bulma, Krillin with Mr. Satan and Vegeta, Dende with Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Vegito with Super Buu (Gotenks-absorbed), Super Buu (Piccolo-absorbed), Kid Buu, Uub with Bulla and Goten, and Trunks with Pan and Goku for a total of 10 pieces and 24 characters in the part 30 set. *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Spark Part 3 *Release date: 2007 The Ultimate Spark series has had numerous releases portraying Dragon Ball characters with aura and electrifying energy emanating around them. The Dragon Ball Z Volume 3 set is no exception as it features 5 additional characters from the series. Kid Buu is included in this 2007 set, crouching as fumes escape from every side, a result of his sinister insane fury. His hands are kept waist-high and tightly gripped into fists as he bends downward in a fierce power-up posture. The energy is colored a purple and white with transparency. The detail being placed on this figurine is massive, from the escalation of the fumes escaping from every side to the polished airbrush-style paint job used for his pants and skin. Other pieces included in this same Ultimate Spark Volume 3 set are Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a thunderous electricity striking around him, Majin Vegeta with electrifying red and yellow sparks flying underneath him, Super Saiyan Vegito with sparks of blue aura culminating from under him, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks with a cyclone of bullet-like blasts spiraling around him. *Ultimate Collection Wave 2 *Release date: 2008 The Ultimate Collection series is another unique one released by Bandai in 2008. It incorporates five additional figures with additional accessories. The special aspect of this set is the incorporation of Porunga as a secret figure, allowing for him to be a snap-together piece when all the other characters are brought together. Each figure includes one of Porunga's body parts. The complete figure is also well-crafted for a 5-inch scale collectible. Wave 1 of this series completes Shenron and Wave 2 completes Porunga. The figures included in this Wave 2 assortment number 29500 set along with the attached figurine part are as follows: Vegeta (with Porunga’s arm), Goku (with Porunga’s head), Super Saiyan Trunks (with Porunga’s upper torso), Super Saiyan Gohan (with Porunga’s arm), and Vegito (with Porunga’s lower torso and tail). All the figures also come with parts of the dragon and base allowing for the character to be brought together in perfect unison. This version of the set is the worldwide release, having a unique packaging for the complete set. The figures remain the same aside from the packaging differential. Additionally, released in conjunction with this Porunga completion set are two additional figures, each with their own blasts. The title for them reads "Attachable Energy Bursts Included." The two characters included in this set are Kid Buu (assortment number 29516) and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (assortment number 29515). Kid Buu is titled as "Super Buu" on the packaging front although he is clearly in his Kid Buu appearance. He comes with a pink transparent blast in the style of crystallized shards. *Ultimate Collection Wave 3 *Release date: 2008 The Ultimate Collection series is another unique one released by Bandai in 2008. It incorporates six additional figures with additional accessories. The special aspect of this set is the incorporation of Shenron as a secret golden variant figure, allowing for him to be a snap-together piece when all the other characters are brought together. Each figure includes one of Shenron's body parts. The complete figure is also well-crafted for a 5-inch scale collectible. Wave 3 of this series completes a golden base Shenron while Wave 1 completes a basic green Shenron and Wave 2 completes Porunga. The figures included in this Wave 3 set along with the attached figurine part are as follows: Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta boxart (With Golden Dragon Piece), Omega Shenron boxart (With Golden Dragon Piece), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (With Golden Dragon Piece), Kid Buu "Majin Buu" on packaging (With Golden Dragon Piece), Super Saiyan Gotenks (With Golden Dragon Piece), and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta (With Golden Dragon Piece). All the figures also come with parts of the dragon and base allowing for the character to be brought together in perfect unison. This version of the set is the Japanese release, having a unique packaging for the complete set. However, after much anticipation, this series was due for release in 2008 but was partially canceled. The Kid Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku figures were released while the Omega Shenron, SS4 Vegeta, SS Gotenks and SS4 Gogeta were removed from the released roster, having only two of the planned six figures actually released. This not only provided a problematic situation for fans who wanted to complete the Golden Shenron figurine, but also canceled the release of these characters although the prototypes can be seen on the packaging. Additionally, the Kid Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku figures in the Ultimate Collection set came packaged with transparent yellow and pink blasts instead of parts of the Golden Shenron for their alternate release. Kid Buu is available with a torso portion of the Golden Shenron for this set and it is a very similar sculpt when compared to the Ultimate Collection Wave 2 set. *Dragon Ball Kai Ring Ring Swing Collection *Release date: 2009 Released in 2009, Bandai's "Dragon Ball Kai Ring Ring Swing Collection Series" has included Kid Buu as one of its phone straps, along with a miniature item, which in this case was Majin Buu's head and comes attached to the miniature Kid Buu figurine, which is in his sinister pointing reaction. Majin Buu's head is seen with an infantile smile. Others included in this miniature phone strap set are Shenron with a Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan Goku with a Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan Vegeta with a Space Pod, Super Saiyan Future Trunks with a Capsule, and Goku with his Nimbus cloud. Banpresto Unifive *Posing Series Part 4 *Release date: 2004 Unifive, a subsidiary of Banpresto, has released a posing figure of Kid Buu which was included alongside Super Saiyan Gotenks as part of the Posing Series Part 4 set. Kid Buu holds a very sinister and twisted expression as he can be posed in numerous agile and vicious postures. Released in June, 2004, the set incorporates numerous characters from the Majin conflict. Others included in this same set are Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a halo, Vegito, Super Saiyan Gotenks with a Super Kamikaze Ghost, and Majin Buu with a Dabura cookie. MegaHouse Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Kid Buu was no exclusion as when series 12 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. Kid Buu is seen jiggling and wiggling his body in an infantile teasing fashion. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 7 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Kid Buu was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. This Kid Buu is very similar to the Coffret No. 12 version, albeit being a smaller variant. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Kid Buu in the same position. He is seen jiggling and wiggling his body in an infantile teasing fashion. Jakks Pacific Plex KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 3 *Release date: 1989 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Kid Buu miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Kid Buu produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Kid Buu in the same position. He is seen jiggling and wiggling his body in an infantile teasing fashion. Dolci Preziosi Showa Note *Dragon Ball Z Kyarappu Vol. 2 *Release date: Unknown Bandai's Kyarappu vol. 2 (Kharap Volume 2) has included a repertoire of characters atop Dragon Balls as their base. This set is known as the Kyarappu (Kharap) or secret "calibration wrap" Dragon Ball and is a set of special pencil caps. It includes many characters in the set, including Kid Buu. Kid Buu is seen standing atop a six-star ball with one foot and raises his other leg as he prepares to lunge. Pieces included in this volume 2 set are Mr. Satan, Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Goten, Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Trunks, Majin Vegeta, Gohan, Vegito holding Super Buu's antennae, and Uub as a secret piece. Mexican Manufacturer Model Kits *Resin-based model kit bookend series *Release date: Unknown This is a very unique resin-based model kit bookend set. It depicts Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, final form Frieza, Perfect Cell, and Kid Buu on one side and Piccolo, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Goku on the other. Both parts are brought together to serve as bookends for material kept in between. They are modeled greatly in a format similar to head busts and overall mountainous statue-esque depictions. Kid Buu is seen with a vicious and sinister laugh on his face as his insane expression heightens and completes the full tribute to the evil half of the bookend set. The rocks around the model also go well as a surrounding base for the overall perception of the piece as a whole. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures